


Words Unspoken

by thatwriterinthecorner



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterinthecorner/pseuds/thatwriterinthecorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr writing prompt "I don't need you to protect me". </p><p>Before the Battle of Denerim, Neala Surana lays out her plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for xredriverx for Alistair/Surana "I don't need you to protect me". Angst requested and (hopefully!) delivered.

“Alistair, you can lead the force at the gates while Wynne, Zevran and Sten press into the city with me.”

“What?” Alistar frowned as he drew her to one side. “Don’t you think I should be there with you?” he hissed, trying to be quiet enough that the others wouldn’t overhear.

“I need you out here, leading the troops. You’re their King, it’s what they expect of you,” Surana brushed him off and made to turn back to the group.

“Yes, but I’m a Grey Warden first,” he said firmly. “I should be there for…” He swallowed, reluctant to say the words aloud.

“Riordan will be in the city,” she assured him. “Between us, we can take down an Archdemon. We discussed this yesterday.”

“That was before Morrigan left.”

She looked away then, not meeting his eyes, and sighed. “I know. But Sten can watch my back and Wynne can patch us up just fine.”

“It’s _my_ job to watch your back, Neala. You’re a mage, not a warrior!”

“Oh really,” she bit back at him, eyes narrowing. “Maybe I am a mage, but I can fight just fine, thank you.”

“You’ve been using a sword for how long? Four months, five at the most. Neala I…”

“Alistair, I can do this. I’m a Grey Warden too and _you_ made me lead. You don’t get to change your mind now just because you don’t like the decisions I’m making. We fought about this at Redcliffe I am _not_ fighting about it here.”

“Neala-”

“I don’t need you to protect me Alistair!” she shouted, louder than intended, slapping his hand away from her arm. Her eyes stung as she blinked away tears she refused to admit were there. “I am not _asking_ you to lead, I am _telling_ you. And if you refuse, so help me I’ll put Oghren in charge.” She stared up at him, willing herself not to blink.

He had no answer for that, and she stalked away to fetch the three companions who would join her strike team, whistling for the dog to join her. He barked happily as he trotted to her side, tongue lolling from his mouth. Slowly, Neala bent down and petted the Mabari’s head.

“Hey boy,” she said softly. “I need you to stay here and make sure Alistair doesn’t do something really stupid like follow us into the city, ok?”

The dog tilted his head to one side as though pondering her words.

“He’s a good man, and he’ll be a good king. But to do that he needs to survive, so make sure he stays put.” The dog barked an affirmative and she rose, watching him lollop over to the King. Alistair was watching her, and she saw the sadness in his eyes. He knew, as she knew, what this was.

Words clogged in her throat. _Goodbye. I love you. I’m sorry._

She turned away and did not look back.


End file.
